Time
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: ONESHOT He missed her. She was with Jesse. He was patiently waiting. She was crying. He got the courage. She needed him. -Loosely based off of Time by Cute Is What We Aim For-


**So soccer practice was cancelled today cause of a ten minute downpour. But, I planned my entire day around it. Now I have nothing to do. I opened iTunes and Time by Cute Is What We Aim For came on. I just got this crazy idea. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or the basis of the idea.**

**JAKE'S POV**

She's sitting across the beach, her brunette mane flowing down her back. She throws her head back laughing. He's told her a joke, as his hand runs up and down her bare skin. I could even bare to think her name, my head would be off in La La Land all day. Plus, there was a slim chance that my trip to La La Land wouldn't end until my teenage hormones got their fill.

My eyes focused back onto the happy looking couple. He kissed her forehead as her eyes looked towards the ocean. Her eyes are blue. Even from here I know that her eyes are a glistening blue color. They're always a bright blue when she happy. However, when she's sad, or worse crying, they turn a deep green. I would know.

I know that she's always been following her heart, never her head. It's the main reason why she gets hurt so much. People take advantage when you don't use your brain. That's probably why she's with him. Her heart wants him, but her head should be telling her that he's a major player. But, that's who she falls for, isn't it?

If I have to watch her laugh and flirt and flick her hair one more time I was going to lose it. I know that we have been broken up for a while, but I need her. She's the only one running through my head at any moment of the day. I get up from the sand and walk straight to where the waves crash, the water laps at my feet. I dive under the wave.

After my popular TV show died away, I pretty much turned into a normal teenager. I changed to have a chance with her, but it all ended too soon. The world forgot about me, Jake Ryan. No worries through she now had Jesse. In fact, he doesn't even know her secret about double identities. So much for trust.

One huge waves crashes over my head, and when I pop up to the surface I realized that my hands were already pruney. I looked over to where she was sitting, laughing, flirting, but no one was there anymore. Well, Jesse was sitting there with no care in the world, but he hardly counted as a person. I rode a wave into the sand. I walked to where I had left my stuff. I grabbed a towel and opted to go towards Rico's.

I sat on a stool near the bar on Rico's little shack. Jackson was inside the area, serving a smoothie to a tall girl. Lilly sat next to me, though I barely noticed till she tapped my shoulder. I half-heartedly smiled.

"Hey," I mumbled. I know that maybe thinking I had a chance at an acting career was ridiculous, but someone actually wanted me in a series and movie. When I left for Romania to film a Zombie High movie she decided it would be best to break it off. It kept my mind off of her for a while, but she was like a drug. And I was addicted.

"…should really try that sometime," Lilly was finishing her banter, a huge smile on her face. I nodded. She shot me a concerned glance, as Jackson let the girl pay a dollar less for her smoothie. "You okay?"

"I-" I started to say I was fine, before walking away, but I stopped. I felt lifeless without her. The entire trip to Romania just made me miss her more, even though many girls managed to fall for my charm. No one could get into my heart like she did. I had been around the world and back, yet no girl had me wrapped around her finger. "I'll be okay."

"If you say so," Lilly said, laying a hand on my arm for a split second, trying to comfort me. She ordered a large soft pretzel from Jackson, who gave her no discount. She took a bite, offered me some, which I graciously declined. "See you around Jake."

"You too," I said, as Lilly walked away. Jackson knew better than to ask if I wanted something. I usually just came here and sat on the stool; thinking, waiting, wishing, wanting. Maybe I should see her. Maybe she changed her mind about me. It had been two years since I got back from Romania, and a year since I told her I was getting married to Traci. I couldn't put up with her nasally voice, I missed the smooth southern accent. I liked that she couldn't resist me, her lips on mine, the pull I had towards her.

I decided to see her. It was a daily action, but today I actually thought that I could handle seeing her. I could win her back. I could tell her how I feel. And, I could handle the rejection from her.

Jumping off the stool, I felt determined to get her back. I even walked the entire way to the sidewalk where her house was. I had never gotten these nerves before. As I walked up the pathway to the front door, I sensed something was wrong, something was off. I knocked on her door for the first time since she kissed me.

The blinds covering the glass door opened just enough for a set of eyes to peek through. Green eyes. She was sad, maybe even crying. I could feel my heart breaking, just as it had when I was the one who made her miserable. I wanted to reach out and hold her, tell her everything was going to be okay. I wanted to protect her.

I raised my hand to knock on the glass door again, but it was already being pulled open. She stood there, a towel wrapped around her, looking sadder than I had ever made her. This is what she got for following her heart, not her head. She has to know that not using her head would get her heartbroken, time again and again. I missed her bright blue eyes. They always matched the sun over the horizon at the beach.

She stepped outside, closing the door behind her. I didn't move an inch. We were precariously close. I didn't know how to approach this without breaking the 'just friends' boundary. She was looking up at me with those green glistening eyes; just above her head I could see the cloudless sky, the color her eyes should be.

She hugged the towel even tighter, and then sat down on the little chair behind me. I sat on the concrete next to her, as she silently cried. No one said a word. I had been waiting for her to change her mind about me and her. For her to realize that we were perfect for each other. That we should get back together, and stay that way forever. She sniffled.

Then, with a burst of confidence I stood up. She didn't look at me, but I could see a tear rolling down her cheek. She swiped it away, and let out a heartbreaking sob. I cautiously stepped to be facing her. She hiccupped. I opened my arm, and showed a friendly smile.

"Come here," I softly said, as she turned her gaze to me.

One hiccup, two tears, and a sob was all I got from her.

"Friends give friends hugs," I reassured her. She was seriously wrecking the confidence burst I had gotten moment before. I hated to see her cry. I wanted to fix it. She wasn't letting me help though. I was about walk away, and never think about her again. Maybe I would flee the country. I had been working on my French after all. One girl could not possibly cause this much drama. I mean, unless I…no, I would have noticed something like that.

My outstretched arms were starting to ache a bit. She was still staring at me, not swiping the tears from her cheeks anymore; the tears were running rampant down her face. She slowly rose from the chair where she had been curled into a little ball. She stepped into my embrace, her tears soaking through my light T-shirt. I held her tight, even smoothed her hair.

She has changed her mind. She wanted me again; which was good because I cannot live without her. I think that I even loved her. I rubbed her back, promising to myself that I would never let her go again. I didn't feel her salty tears soaking through my shirt anymore. Had she finally stopped crying?

She softly pulled away from me. I loosened up my grip enough for us to just be inches apart. She bit her lip, looking up at me. Her eyes were a turquoise color. She was getting happier. Just that thought made my lips twitch into a smile. As everyone knows, smiles are contagious. She showed me her pearly white teeth in a huge smile. This is the moment I had been waiting for. This is what I was too scared to try for. There was nothing to fear.

Suddenly, being jolted out of my thoughts, her lips hit mine. It was sweet. She still tasted the same, pink lemonade lip gloss. She pulled her lips off of mine, all too soon if you ask me, and just buried her head into my chest.

"Oh Miley," I said, resting my head on hers. It only took two years to get back what I wanted since I left for Romania.

**Fin. It's been a while since I wrote about Miley and Jake. I just decided to wing it. I kind of liked being in Jake's head the entire time. I don't know. This is different than what I normally write, even a different ship.**

**Any feedback would be graciously accepted. :]**


End file.
